


Two Letters

by QueenPaintt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, im a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPaintt/pseuds/QueenPaintt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isnt meant to offend anyone, especially the attack on titan fandom (i love you guyz) i was just really fucking bored and need to do something durring study hall :P</p></blockquote>





	Two Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uchaitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchaitachi/gifts).



_No_. i need sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt meant to offend anyone, especially the attack on titan fandom (i love you guyz) i was just really fucking bored and need to do something durring study hall :P


End file.
